


A Crystal Melody

by SpaceyBot



Category: Warframe
Genre: A Lady and her Knight, Ambiguous Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/F, Flash Fic, Hallucinations, Plains of Eidolon, Repressed Memories, for a tumblr fanfic flashmob, or are they?, space lesbians, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyBot/pseuds/SpaceyBot
Summary: Gara draws her strength from the Unum.





	A Crystal Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief character study/flash fic for keisuperstar's "My Beautiful Death" challenge. The prompt was: imagine a random Grineer/Corpus soldier being killed by a warframe of your choice. And since I'm super in love with Gara I chose her!
> 
> As before, this fic was originally posted on my tumblr @mtmte-headcanons

 

* * *

 

Gara hears her voice most clearly at night out on the Plains.

As if she needed more reason to love being there. Even when the others advise her to return to her Orbiter after a long battle, she refuses. Instead, Gara wanders on and on until the sun melts away the darkness, knowing that her Unum is at her side. 

Both of them under the same stars, watching the same sky. Together.

She had told the others once that she remembers the Unum. They said it was impossible to have the original Gara’s memories. She had sacrificed herself long ago. And no one has directly spoken with the Unum since then. They give her wary, concerned looks when she passes by. But she doesn’t mind.

Her beloved’s presence is her strength in moments like these. Who could take it away?

Gara spends an hour tracking her Grineer prey, listlessly shuffling around the settlement. She sits, unseen, on a hidden ledge.

Before, it was the Sentients, and now the Grineer. They infect the plains with their mere existence. Sometimes she thinks that Cetus will never be free of them. Other times, Gara knew the truth: that so long as she lived Cetus was hers. The Plains belonged to her. Their people were her own kin. Gara would destroy anyone who dared to touch what she had sworn to protect.

_“I wish you wouldn’t put yourself in harm’s way.”_  The Unum whispers to her. The breeze sweeps around Gara in an gentle embrace. She’s here. Of course she is.

Gara tilts her helmet down ever so slightly at the unseen voice. An apology. A  declaration. She is sorry that the Unum worries for her safety but she will not be swayed. Gara silently speaks from inside her mind, knowing that her love will hear her.

“Perhaps this world will never be safe for both you and I.”

Gara vanishes from her perch, heading towards a campsite full of dead men walking.

“But as long as I live, it will  _always_  be of no danger to  _you_. This is my promise.”

                                                       

* * *

 

The Grineer spot a flash of moonlight bouncing off of moving glass armor. It’s already too late for them. Guns fire into the night haphazardly.

In a melodic burst of sound and light the armor disintegrates from the Tenno’s body, forming a storm shield around the her, orbiting her in a haze of knives. She leaps into the air, pulling out a long sword at the peak of her jump. Gara raises it over her head, before descending upon a group of butchers who had tried to swarm her.

The shards slice up their skin and armor before her blade puts them to rest.

She moves as fast as glass can shatter. In only takes her a few graceful strides to sweep a lancer’s body in two clean halves, turning around to fire a few rounds at an approaching Nox soldier with her secondary in the same movement. The volley of bullets penetrate his helmet and ends all of his suffering in a single second. 

She cuts them all down.

From a small distance away, a lone Grineer commander surveys the turmoil as if time had come to a standstill. There she was, granting his men beautifully ugly deaths, leaving nothing but their near-shredded remains in her wake. 

In the dark, it didn’t look so terrible. But within the pockets of moonlight on the ground, he could see glimpses of the crystalline chaos that she had brought in only a single moment. A limb there. Bloody glass fragments shimmering over here.

Every time she breaks more glass, he swears that he can hear a song. Little notes resound as the crystals bounce off of each other. They aren’t loud enough to drown out the gunfire, or the shrieks of dying men. She turns her gaze towards him.

The commander barks orders at the remaining soldiers to gather near him, to combine their fire power. She’s been picking them off one by one, but if they all zeroed in on her, perhaps they’d turn the tide. The survivors regroup with him, and together they focus their fire on her.

Gara charges towards them. The commander grits his teeth. She leaps high to avoid the barrage of bullets coming her way. And as she lands he hears her hollow song once more before he is swallowed whole by a panel of molten glass. He and his men are vitrified in place. The crystal melody that she had produced rings in his ears, until the night becomes silent. 

They are surrounded by a circular wall of tinted panes. Gara sheathes her sword. It’s already over.

The commander can’t even scream. He is frozen, petrified, silent. Gara regards him with a solemn look. She turns her head slightly, as if she is listening for something.  _To_  something.

He knows he is dying when he sees a blinding light shining close to the Tenno.

In an instant, Gara lashes out with her crystal sword in a sweeping movement. Everything shatters around him. His men. The wall’s panels.  Colored daggers shoot outwards. The blade slices through him. 

The commander’s last sight before the final cut is of that steadily dimming light forming a vivid shape. It is a clear image, even as death blurs the scene around him. He sees it there at her side:

The glowing silhouette of a young woman, silently caressing the glass warrior’s arm.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive roasts are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
